Some Sorry Kindling Chapter One
by Nawsi
Summary: An Avatar-loving girl named Katy ends up in the Avatar-verse. How will she find her way out? Does she want to leave? Will she become less of a wimp? T, because of Katy's pottymouth.
1. Chapter 1

Katy tapped her fingers on the keyboard eagerly, waiting for her best friend to respond.

She idly scrolled up, reading their conversation.

JojoMomo818: You're watching the finale right?

KattotheAvatard1993: Wouldn't miss it for the world. ;)

JojoMomo818: Am I the only one going, "What the hell?" at Ozai's airships? I mean come ON! Sokka and Co. didn't really have to do all that. Just steer the ship into him and BAM! No more Ozai.

KattotheAvatard1993: LOL, I know!

JojoMomo818: Back from commercial, ttyl

JojoMomo818: Wouldn't it be awesome if we were there? I bet we'd kick some butt.

KattotheAvatard1993: Did you see that? I can't believe Zuko did that for Katara! Wasn't that some awesome Zutara fluff?

JojoMomo818:Don't get your hopes up, Little Miss Crack-ship.

KattotheAvatard1993:Psh.It's totally cannon and you know it.

The finale was on, and Katy was practically screaming with happiness. She was a total aficionado of Avatar, as was her best friend Jordan.

"Ugh.C'Mon, Katara, heal Zuko!" Katy yelled at her TV. She had a habit of doing that, and it freaked out her cat.

_PING!_

Katy reached behind her and scrambled open her laptop, scanning for a response while trying to keep her eyes on the finale. 'I must look like a mental patient.' She thought as she read Jordan's response:

JojoMomo818: That's right, Azula.Barf fire all you want, you're going to an asylum.

Ha-ha.

A few minutes passed. "The End" showed on Katy's TV and she felt a prickle in her eyes.

"IT'S OVER!" Katy couldn't help it. She bawled like a baby, even though she was fourteen.

Another ping.

JojoMomo818: AHA! So Kataang isn't going to happen, huh?

DID YOU SEE THAT KISS?

Katy giggled and rolled her eyes.

KattotheAvatard1993: I'm going to go make some chicken and then go sleep.

Todeloo, Jordie.

JojoMomo818: Bye, Zutarian Queen. 3

Katy closed her laptop and skipped into the kitchen and made herself some chicken and pasta, with a lot of salt and two bottles of water. "I can feel my cholesterol going through the roof." She grumbled to herself.

Tired, she pushed the Book 1: Water disc in her DVD player, and flicked on the episodes, starting from the beginning.

Katy smiled as "The Great Divide" began. It was one of her favorites.

She spoke along with Katara during the opening sequence.

Suddenly, she walked up to the TV. Katy was unsure of what she was doing, but she still felt the urge to.

Katy pushed her hand onto the glass of the television. It seemingly melted away, letting Katy plunge down, and landed in the Avatar world.

From Katy's point of view:

I felt prickly pine needles break my fall.

"Yeouch!" I whispered as I struggled to free myself. Just then I heard Katara's voice.

"Well if you don't like my firewood…have it!" she screamed.

My eyes widened. I'd heard that so many times, and I was suddenly…there.

I tried to conceal my excitement as I dropped from the tree.

'Oh my, I'm in the Avatar verse!'

I strode forward, still holding a piece of chicken in my hand.

Katara and Sokka were exchanging insults.

"Hey, break it up." I said, then suddenly realized no matter how much I knew about them, they still had no idea who I was. And I was in a green tee shirt and jeans. Not exactly the best fashion choice for taking a journey into the world of the Gaang.

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Katy." I said, smiling a slightly crooked smile. Sticking out my hand, I said, "And you are…?" even though I already knew.

"I'm Katara, and this is Aang, the Avatar." Katara said, smiling warmly. At least _she_ didn't think I was going to Firebend them dead.

"Nice to meet you." I turned back to Sokka.

Aang spoke up before I opened my mouth. "That's Sokka, Katara's brother. He's always distrustful of everyone."

"Are you working for the Fire Nation?" Sokka questioned, staring at me suspiciously.

"I think I'd use a better disguise than…this." I gestured to my gray and green sneakers.

He put his boomerang away.

"She might be okay. But I'm still keeping an eye on her." He turned away, and I sat down on the crumpled heap of a tent and listened to Aang suggest they switch jobs, going back to the conversation as if I never came.

I heard Momo squeal and turned around.

Y'know, I never thought Appa was really that humongous. I gaped for a few seconds as he held down a melon while Momo struggled to pull it form the sky bison's strong grip.

"Let's go for now. I have something I want to show you guys!" Aang grinned.

We all followed.

A little while later, we were at the Great Divide. I almost said it looked like the Grand Canyon's fat grandmother, but stopped when I remembered I wasn't in the United States anymore. I really need to see if I have a memory problem.

A guy in a fancy kimono walked up to us briskly, with a mad expression on his face.

I tried to stifle a laugh as Sokka mocked his ranting.

When our guide bended the various rocks, I jumped back, shocked and awed.

Earthbending was so much more amazing in real life than how it was portrayed on TV.

"Wow." I muttered to myself.

"Huh?" Aang asked.

"Nothing." I giggled. I was too excited not to laugh or giggle, or smile at anything any canon characters said to me. I pinched myself super-hard. This was not a dream.

"Who's ready to cross this here canyon?" the guide said.

"Oh-ME! ME! ME!" I said, jumping from behind Aang.

The guide looked at me as if I was insane.

"Heh, sorry.I'm just excited." I blushed and stopped talking.

I watched the other tribe approach. Their clothes were beautifully ornate. I'm pretty content with my Toph cosplay outfit, though.

I looked around, slightly embarrassed. I was still getting weird looks form my clothes and hair, which was blonde-nothing seen in the Avatarverse.

I jumped back as Aang yelled.

"I didn't know such a loud sound could come out of such a small kid." I snorted a little at my own joke.

"This feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Sokka said doubtfully.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?" Aang grinned.  
** "**He's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is his job." Katara said proudly.

"Yeah.I agree with Katara." I said, determined to put my two cents in.

"His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka slumped in defeat.

"Pretty much." I looked down at the canyon. I needed a workout, anyway.

'It'll be worth it.' I told myself, 'What could be better than traveling with the Gaang?'

"…No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators."

I gasped and scarfed down the sliver of chicken I still had in my hand.Ew.

In a few minutes, we were going down into the canyon. I practically smashed myself against the rock wall, staying as far as I could form the edge- I HATE heights.

Suddenly, rock rained down the canyon wall.

Maybe because I'm scared of death, or maybe out of pure instinct-I screamed like a four-year-old. Sokka and Katara looked at me with annoyance as I fell onto the ground, head covered.

Then, it was all over. I had again forgotten I was with a highly skilled Earthbender.

I got up red with embarrassment, laughing it off.Sokka raised his eyebrows at me, and then continued walking.

As soon as our guide ruined the trail, I saw the spider-thing.

No matter how many times I've seen this episode, no matter how much I know we're getting out safely because it's cannon-NOTHING prepared me for the spidey monster.

So again, for the second time in ten minutes, I hollered.

Sokka turned to me and said, "Now as much as I'd like to tell you to stop that, I need to know if you can fight."

I was taken aback. "I-I guess I can."

"Good."

ROAR.

The monster reared its ugly head on Sokka.He began to run.

"Okay, now you gotta help me!"

I followed Katara up to the monster, quite a few paces behind.

"Jeez, I need to get used to this." I mumbled to myself, resting on my knees and panting.

When I stood up, I started climbing a nearby rock where I could catch my breath and decide how the hell I'd be able to fight a monster about quadruple my size without being able to bend.

Ugh.

I climbed down and heard Aang say that dramatic cliffhanger line, "So we're trapped in this canyon."

"No we're not. We'll find a way out." I said, re-joining the group. "I know it." I gave Aang a reassuring smile.

It faded quickly when the tribes began to argue again. I smacked my forehead and sighed.

"…we'll travel in two separate lines."

Gah! I'm going to screw up cannon.

"Sokka, you go with the Zhangs. And Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can figure out why they hate each other so much.And...Katy." He drew out my name, trying to get the hang of it. "You can camp with me."

I smiled. "Thanks." I was too tempted to steal a Gan Jin outfit, and the Zhang's leader scared me. Everyone's happy!

At twilight, everyone began to set up camp.Aang made it to the top of a cliff in four short jumps, but I took a little longer to scramble all the way up there.

"Sorry if I'm a bother or anything.Honestly, I'm not really sure how this happened. All I know is, I need to get a sleeping bag." I rooted around in my pockets for anything to trade with. "Hey! I found two bucks in quarters!" I smiled, surprised and glad they hadn't fallen out.

I got another weird look.

"I guess they could pass as silver pieces." I held one up. It glittered in the moonlight.

"Oooh." Aang said, his curiosity subsiding.

I handed three to him.

"Just in case we ever run out." I said. I slid the rest back in my pocket and lay down. I knew canon stuff was happening, and I didn't want to ruin that much of the story. I laughed softly, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Aang woke me up.

"Katy, we have to go. Katy!"

"Jeez, Lana, I'll be up in a minute." I tried to pull the covers over my head, but there weren't any.

I shot up, knowledge flooding back in my brain.

"I'm up.Sorry, I was still dreaming." I explained when Aang furrowed his eyebrows.

I almost fell down the cliff about six times. When we were finally down, the tribes and the Gaang (Me being a newly included member!) hiked through the canyon.

To save myself the trouble of my feet sweating even more then necessary, I walked alongside Katara and the Gan Jins was still a few steps behind, thinking how I was going to face my fear at the end of this episode.

During those loud yelling voices I slumped against the wall, not taking sides. I examined my clothes and re-tied my shoes.

I jumped at the sound of metal-on-metal.

"Not what Aang had in mind!" I squeaked, pointing upwards. "We still have to get up this thing!" But my cries were unheard in the fight that ensued.

At the sight of food, my stomach gurgled and cried.

I stood back up, hoping I could sneak a bite. But I held back and whimpered at the tremendous growl while Aang was idolizing some weird-sounding custard.

"Aang…?" I whimpered.

I panicked big time. I could barley move.

How the heck am I going to fight if I'm this much of a wimp?

I'm really going to have to man up.

A huge Canyon Crawler was coming towards me! I ran like the wind.

Hiding behind a rock, I caught my breath. A nice rock, the size of a dagger, and strong too.

I picked it up and examined it. The stone was light in my hand and had a beautiful desert-ish color. I grabbed it and shot out of my hideout, running towards anyone with a staff, boomerang, or water skin.

I watched Aang do his mouth-sack thing and found a young man to help me.

"Hold this food in front of the canyon crawler for me, please." He nodded and smiled as I took a food satchel and ran towards the nearest unoccupied monster.

All went well, and I am proud to saw I rode a Canyon Crawler.

But now was the hard part-the wall scaling.

I'm not so proud to say my scream echoed through the canyon as we rode up the wall.

I jumped off the thing as soon as I could, landing awkwardly and breathing hard.

"I'm aliveee!" I yelled towards the sky in that cliché way movie heroes do.

I got up and gaped, watching them leave.

I listened to the game Aang described, commiting it to memory so I could play it with Jordan and Lena.

Then a huge figure in the sky came closer and closer.

"APPA!" I yelled and smiled. He was always my one of my favorites.

I heard the conversation between the three.

"...Or you could call it lying!" Aang smiled mischievously.

I've heard it so many times, but seeing Aang act so out of character made me stare.

I laughed as he mentioned the custard again.

I really have to try that stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Momo jumped on my stomach, jerking me out of my sleep

Momo jumped on my stomach, jerking me out of my sleep.

I sat up on my elbows and grunted "What's up?"

I felt around for the rock I'd picked up earlier. Still there-good.

"It's nothing; I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Aang said, slightly sad.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka groaned and went back to Dreamland.

"Me either." I figured I'd need my sleep. I didn't remember this episode, which was bad. I didn't know what was going to happen, which meant I would be totally off guard.

Why doesn't the Avatar world like my memory?

I listened to Katara's voice, but was asleep almost instantly.

I skimmed my hand along the ground, picking up a few sharp shells.

The one thing I was anxious about-getting on Appa.Sure, I'd used his tail before but that meant pulling on poor Appa's tail fur while he roared.

So now I have to grab onto the saddle and using my meager upper arm strength to pull myself up.

"Food eats people!" Sokka said menacingly. I snort-laughed, then rolled my eyes.

When we arrived at the market,I tried to buy a dagger.

Why didn't they take quarters?

I walked up to Aang. "No luck with these coins." I flipped one up in the air. "Maybe next time."

"Aw.Thanks for trying, though." Aang said,downcast.

I wandered off,seeing if I could find a shop that did take quarters.

When I got back,I heard an old man tell Aang;

"Boy with tattoos?Airbender tattoos?well I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?  
Katara put her hands on her hips and smiled. "That's right."

"Tis true." I slid back into the conversation,beaming.

"Well don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years.You turned your back on the world!" The old fisherman said.  
Katara came to Aang's defense. "Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone!"  
The fisherman got even more angry. "Oh? He wouldn't, uh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

"You don't have to be so harsh on him!" I yelled.

"Aang is the bravest person I know! He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him. It's not his fault he disappeared." Katara walked in front of him,then turned around. "Right Aang? Aang? What's wrong?" Katara began to panic.

"That's right,keep on flyin'!"

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara was furious.

"Do you see what you did? You have _problems_!" I glared at him,then followed Katara onto Appa.

It started to rain heavily. I threw one of the bags over my head,attempting to shield myself from the downpour.

Katara parked Appa and we dismounted.I sighed.

"After all that and I'm still wet." This soured my mood a bit.

We walked into a cave. "Nice and dry,hopefully." I smiled an optimistic smile.

"I'm sorry for running away." Aang had his back to us,and the rain was casting shadows on his back.  
** "**It's ok. That fisherman was way out of line." Katara said in a comforting voice.  
** "**Actually, he wasn't." Aang bowed his head even further down.

"He totally was! He was being a harsh idiot."  
Katara looked at me and gestured with her hand.I followed her and sat down next to Aang.

"What do you mean?" She rested a hand on his shoulder.  
** "**I don't wanna talk about it." Aang's voice cracked,and I felt so bad for him,I welled up a bit. Katara saw and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm an emotional person." I sniffled and twisted away while I wiped away my tears.  
"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara asked him.  
I turned back and Katara said, "Talk to us."

I heard her whisper, "You can trust Katy. I think she's got a good head on her shoulders."

Aang sighed,than began. "It's kind of a long story."

Momo flew in and Appa followed,grunting and soaking wet.

"I'm going to try and get a little fire going." Katara wandered over,while Aang and I petted Appa.

I suddenly felt a warmth,then a light.

"Fire!" I grinned and slid over,laying on my stomach.

Aang began his story and we listened intently,and sometimes I'd nod or shake my head at the appropriate times.

When he paused,Katara asked, "So you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it?"

"I would be." I interjected.  
** "**Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew is that after I found out, everything began changing." Aang looked into the depths of the fire and continued.

When he stopped talking,Katara was obviously shocked.

"That's awful, Aang. I don't know what to say."  
"How could they do that to me! They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" Aang started yelling,and his arrow glowed.

"Gah!" I yelped and skittered backwards, away from the fire.

"Woah!Hot cinders!" Katara flinched.

His color came back and turned to us. "Sorry I got so mad." He grumbled,ashamed.

"You have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that." Katara crossed her arms and looked away,angry.

"Yeah! Why did they separate you from your family?" I was appalled.

"Well, that's not exactly what happened." Aang looked at the fire again and continued his life story. "I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do." He looked away.

"I never saw Gyatso again."

"That's terrible…" I said quietly.

Aang looked at Katara. "Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg."

"You ran away." Katara mumbled.  
** "**And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."  
"You don't know what would've-" Katara began,but she was interrupted by Aang.  
** "**The _world_ needed me and I wasn't there to help!" He threw his arms in the air.  
** "**Aang!" I said,trying to stop his rant.  
"The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world." Aang looked down,furious at himself.  
** "**You're being too hard on yourself. Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders." Katara tried to calm him.  
** "**You don't know that." He said.  
** "**I know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope."

Aang smiled at this,and I subtly high-fived Katara.

Then,an older woman appeared at the mouth of the cave.

Katara lead her in, asking, "What do you mean? Where's Sokka?"

"They haven't returned. They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea." The old woman was fretful.

Aang stood, determined. "I'm going to find them."  
"I'm going with you." Katara stood up as well.

They started out the mouth of the cave.

"Hey,wait up! I'm coming too!" I yelled after them.

I jumped onto Appa (and it only took a few seconds this time!) and we were off.

We rode out to the sea-and into a huge wave.

"Oh crap." I said,then clapped a hand over my mouth.

I crossed my fingers and hoped to all things good I'd live.

We were headed right into the wave.I widened my eyes and shut my mouth.

Suddenly,we were out.

"That was easier than I expected." I commented,impressed.

I looked over the saddle and saw Prince Zuko and Iroh.I waved,smiling super-wide,until I remembered he wasn't good yet.

Thank goodness he didn't see me.

Aang displayed some awesome Waterbending skills,and he rescued the fisherman and Sokka,the latter of which landed on my leg.

"Ouch!" I said,then pulled my leg from under him.

A collective gasp from everyone.I turned to see a wave,much bigger than any Earth tsunami.

I coughed a little,amazed.

Then,we were under.

My eyes were beginning to close and I was terrified when I realized something.

If I die in the Avatar-world,I'll die on Earth too.

We shot out of the water,and I breahed in air-sweet,sweet _air_!

"Thank you Aang!" I said,still in shock.

We flew right past Zuko's ship-I didn't try to wave again.

When we reached the mouth of the cave,I listened to everyone talking while I bonded a bit with Appa.

I was covered in air bison spit a few seconds later.

I think he likes me.

I wandered back to the group,listening to the fisherman thank Aang.

We all walked out to embrace the sun and dry off.

At least,until Appa drenched us again.

"Ick,Appa!" I laughed.

Y'know what?

I need Iroh's autograph.


	3. Chapter 3

"That…

"That….that storm took a real toll on me and Sokka." I coughed.

The storm had given me and Sokka a fever and a cough,as well as a runny nose and apparently hallucinations for Sokka.

Katara and Aang weren't sick-yet.They were tending to us-it was just like the flu.

And it sucked big-time.Since I didn't have a sleeping bag,I couldn't keep warm.

I was thirsty and tired,and when those two combine,I can be a real pain to be with.

I tried to just keep my mouth shut and sleep.

Until I heard Katara hack up a lung.

"I'm going to find some medicine." Aang left quickly,leaving the three of us to sweat out half of our body fluids.

"HA-HA! You-you guys are killing me." Sokka said,grinning wildly.

"Mhmgg." I groaned and turned over,sneezing and coughing.

I began drifting off to Sleepyown….

I woke up when I head Katara say, "No Momo.Water.Wa-ter."

I looked up.

So much stuff laid in front of us,it reminded me of a garage sale.

Something cought my eye-a furry purple sleeping bag!

"It's my lucky…day." I grinned and,with all my strength,took the sleeping bag and laid in it.

I didn't care whose it was,it was warm,and I'm keeping it.

When I woke up again,I heard light footsteps,then,

"Suck on these.They'll make you feel better" It was Aang.

"Whatever you say." I popped it into my mouth.

A few minutes later,the sweet,minty ice thawed and I was sucking on a swamp creature.

"Bleagh!" I shouted,spitting the thing out. "Wait a second-I'm not sick anymore!"

I sat up,looking at Katara and Sokka.

They were trying to clear their palette.

Yup,we're all better.

A/N: Sorry it was so short. "The Blue Spirit" is more of a Zuko/Aang bonding story and since Katy isn't the best fighter, I didn't think she should butt in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look

"Look!" I heard Katara say on the outside of the tent.  
I crawled out of the flap to see what the heck was going on.

A green catfish was jumping out of the water and Sokka was eyeing it.

"Oh,a fish." I laughed.

I slid out of the tent and sat on a nearby rock.  
** "**He's taunting us!You are so gonna be dinner!" Sokka yelled and tried to cast out the line. I rolled my eyes and continued to braid my hair. "Sure- a _green_ fish!" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey! Where's the fishing line?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"Aang did it." I said, getting up and dipping my bare feet in the water.

" I didn't think you would need it, Sokka." Aang held up a pretty weaved necklace.

"Aahh, it's all tangled!" He slumped his shoulders.  
** "**Not tangled-woven!" H smiled and turned towards Katara. "I made you a necklace, Katara." He looked away,slightly embarrassed. "I thought since you lost your other one,here!" He held it out for her.

"Thanks Aang! It's beautiful.I love it." She smiled and began to put it on.

"I wish I had a necklace made by a bald kid that can control air." I rolled up my jeans so they were almost shorts.

"Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world you can go into the jewelry making business." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why I can't do both!" He smiled.

Sokka turned to face the fish. "Stop taunting me!" He threw the pole,and when that didn't work,he drew his knife and ran into the water.

"Let me do it." I said,exasperated.

Out of my not-so-many talents,I've got some awesome reflexes.I figured I'd try to catch the fish with my hands-I've done it once or twice.

I heard Aang begin to stutter. "You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh, both look great." I could practically feel his embarrassment.

I made a mad grab for the fish when it swam by my legs,but I tripped over myself and fell,drenching all of my lower body.

Hey,I never said I had good balance.

"Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love." Sokka taunted,until the catfish smacked him back down into the water.

I nuged Sokka with my foot.

"Hey,you getting up?" I said,stifling a giggle as I saw his cheek was bright red.

"Yeah." He sounded a little annoyed as he struggled to get up.

I quietly pretended to catch the fish when I kicked the back of his knee.

He fell again,and he grabbed my outstretched leg and (laughing! What a meathead)pushed me face-first into the water.

He climed out.

"Stupid fishie.Oh,how you elude me." I glared at it below the surface as I got out of the water and rolled down my pants.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" Aang pointed towards a man in a blue dress-thing.

"A _WHAT _?" I yelled over its roar. I had never thought those two things could combine.

We all hurried up to the scene of the attack.

A older man was swiftly dodging the attempts to harm him.

He even managed to chat with us as he stared death in the face.

It turned around,and I burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" Katara said,looking at me.

"It's……a….bear……with…a…bill!" I said in between gasps and laughter fits.

"Okay,I'm really starting to think that girl isn't form around here." Sokka said.

They all began to suggest means of escaping while I was in stitches on the ground, giving meaning to the term "rolling on the floor laughing."

Appa almost crushed me under his feet as he came to roar at the platty-bear.

I was just recovering,wiping away my giggle tears as he said, "Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

I wiped the grass off of me while the man handed Aang a package.

He tore off the wrappings it as Sokka and Katara discussed seeing Auntie Wu.

"An umbrella!" He smiled.

"If it rains,I want under." I said.

As soon as the words left my mouth a downpour began. I quickly went under the orange shield.

"I don't want to get sick again." I mumbled as I wedged myself behind Aang and Katara.

We went on for about half a mile with Sokka coming up with all kinds of reasons why Aunt Wu and her predictions of rain were coincidence.

As soon as he said, "It's going to keep raining." The skies cleared,letting the sun's warmth down on us.

"Thanks,Sokka!" I said, being melodramatic as I skipped ahead.

We reached a small town.A man in front of a building said, "Aunt Wu is expecting you."

"Well I'd expect that,her being psychic and all." I grinned as I followed Aang and Katara inside.

I sat down on some cushions and ate bean curd puffs while Katara went in to hear her fortune.

As Aang got up to go to the bathroom,Sokka laid across almost all the pillows.

"Jeez.You're bigger than I thought." I got up and said, "Let me know when Aang gets back."

"Sure." He said in that I'm-Not-Really-Listening-But-I'll-Pretend-To way,so I just kicked off my shoes and went to go find the bathroom.

I walked to the end of a hallway,only to see Aang leaning against the door,back to me.

"Bathroom,huh?" I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned.

"Oh-I was just-heh…"Aang's face went red as he tried to explain.

"I'm not going to say anything,don't worry." I breezed past him,letting him go back to eavesdropping. "I promise."

I was off to explore.

I came back when Aang was walking excitedly out of the Prediction Room.

"Awesome fortune?" I said, wondering what made Aang so happy.

"Yeah!" He smiled a big,genuine smile.

"Great." I said as he ran ahead of me.

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax." Sokka was exasperated.  
"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara said. I laughed.

"I could _totally_ see that happening to you,Sokka."  
** "**That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy and joyful!" He kicked a rock on the ground,which hit a sign and knocked him onto the ground. "That proves _nothing_!"

We wandered into the town square,where a big crowd was gathering. A man explained that this was the cloud reading,where Aunt Wu would determine the fate of the village.

Afterwards,Sokka begins ranting a mile a minute about how stupid these people are for believing Aunt Wu.A few victims of Sokka's wrath later, Aang asks Sokka:

"So, Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right?"  
** "**Some stuff? You've come to the right place-"

Before he could continue,I stifled a laugh-snort combo.Sokka looked at me and then turned back to Aang.

"Lady talk?I'm out." I turned on my heel and went to find some kind of weapon,and someone who takes quarters.

I waddled up to a shopkeeper who sold "defense instruments."

Basically,sharp pointy things that hurt.

I picked up a small knife with a sheath.It was a pretty white marble hilt with the inscription in purple: "Bravery."

At least,that's what the shopkeeper said.

I picked it up and said, "How much for this little bugger?"

"Six silver pieces." He smiled smugly down at me. "This isn't a kiddie shop,you know."

"First of all,I'm fourteen.Seconly,I actually have six silver pieces.They're a very rare kind from a special town in the Northern Earth Kingdom." I managed to spin as much BS about the quarters as I could.

"Hmm….what town?" The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow.

I said the first thing that came to mind: "Manhattan."

"I think I've heard of such a place before.Well,pay up!" He held out a hand.

I slapped the quarters into it,shoved the top of the dagger in my pocket and took off running to find Aang and Sokka.

The two were headed towards the volcano.

"Hey guys,I got a dagger!" I ran to catch up to them.

They were headed to the base of the mountain.

I handed it to Sokka,who was trying to catch up to Aang.He was a fast kid.

"Nice." Sokka held it in both hands,flipping it over. "How'd you pay for it?"

"I gave some shopkeep six quarters for it.He thought they were silver pieces,and I told him they were from Manhattan." I said as I began to climb.

"Um,Manhattan?" Sokka asked,looking down at me.

"It's my hometown." I grinned. "In New York."

"I don't know where either of those places are,but okay." Sokka gave me back my dagger and climbed a little faster,asking Aang why he'd dragged us along to find a flower.

I managed to reach the top as Aang said a soft, "Oh no."

"Ag! LAVA!" I yelled,almost losing my balance and falling backwards for almost the sixth time since getting here.

I picked up a panda lilly and pushed it in my pocket.

"There's no time to walk.Grab on!" He grabbed Sokka and me,and we all piled onto Aang's glider.

"Katy,you grab the end." Aang directed and the second my hands were around it,we were off.

My emotions were a mix of OMG-I'm-Flying and OMG-I'm-Gonna-Let-Go-Accidentally-And-Fall-To-My-Death.

Aang landed gently but Sokka and I landed kind of awkwardly,me face down in the dirty town ground.

Sokka quickly explained to Katara what was happening,and she didn't believe him.

"It's erupting,Katara!She's gonna blow!" I yelled,pointing at the volcano.

"Oh,NO!" Katara gasped.

Thank goodness she didn't ask why my whole body was covered in dirt.

After our speech,I yelled, "Why doesn't anyone BELIEVE us?" I was utterly infuriated.

"They're all going to DIE,and it's going to be their own fault!" I was ranting.

Aang explained his plan,and told us we were on stake-out duty.

I did my duty well, I think. If well means leering at people, waving my dagger around and basically scaring them out of going inside Aunt Wu's Destiny Palace, then I did well.

Aang and Katara went to bend the clouds,while it was me and Sokka's duty to inform the town.

"Aunt Wu!Something _terrible_ is happening in the _clouds_!" I tried not to be too overdramatic,but acting isn't one of my talents.

I didn't have to act horrified when I saw that cloud though.

It was a huge,floating skull made of water vapor.

We announced our plan and I was of course digging my ass off.

It was probably one of my best workouts ever.

I stood next to Katara and watched the volcano erupt.

It was one of those things that are terrifying and dangerous,but beautiful at the same time.

The sight was getting a little too dangerous,so I grabbed Sokka and Katara's hands and pulled them down into the town.

"Don't worry about Aang,he can hold his own." I reassured them.

We watched his Airbending protect the town,and I was too shocked to speak.

It was AMAZING.

The next morning we said goodbye to the townspeople,admitted stealing the cloud book,and hopped on Appa.

I breathed out a big sigh of relief.

As we flew away from the town,I began to wonder something.

Did that shopkeeper find out there's no Manhattan in the Earth Kingdom?


End file.
